


Thief Brothers and Mathematician Sisters

by KitsuneAri



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit of Casekiel at that end I guess, Gen, Good 'ol sibling argument between Zeke and Cassie, I should stop tagging now, If you take it that way, Jake doesn't say anything, Mama Baird, Mama Eve, Not enough of Mama Eve around her, Now I should stop, Some fluff in the end as well, The Librarians are handling unicorns cause yes, wrOTE THIS EARLY UN THE MORNING KEEP THAT IN MIND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel and Cassandra get into a little argument and Eve puts a stop to it, while coming up with a solution as well.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Ezekiel and Cassandra are basically siblings and Eve is their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief Brothers and Mathematician Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> The season finale got me with Mama!Eve. This is the result.
> 
> And Casekiel is like my sibling OTP.
> 
> Wrote this instead of sleeping, whoops.
> 
> [I do not own The Librarians. Any mistakes that you find are mine (because it's hard to write stories on mobile).]

It has been another eventful day for the Librarians and their Guardian. Today's mission had been fairly easy and was more on the peaceful side of things. According to the clippings book, there had been a sudden outbreak of unicorns in a certain city and they needed to be rounded up and sent off. Out of all of them, Cassandra had the most fun with the unicorns. Some ended up taking quite a liking to her and would stay by her side. The lack of difficulty in this mission let them return to the Annex a lot quicker than usual, which is what they were doing now.

" _I_ called shotgun first!"

"No, _I_ did!"

Ezekiel and Cassandra were standing outside of the car on the passenger's side. The two seemed to be engaged in a heated, yet silly argument.

"I called it when Eve--"

"Colonel Baird," Eve interjected.

"Baird," Ezekiel corrected himself without a moment's hesitation, "said that we were heading back to the Annex!" He stated, accent heavy because of the argument. It was quite hard to decipher his words, but Cassandra was doing just fine.

"Well, I didn't hear it! And I...called it earlier than that!" The redhead countered, hands on her hips and eyes ablaze.

Ezekiel faked a laugh, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Did you, now? And, if you don't mind me asking, when was that, Cassandra?"

Cassandra searched for a time to tell the world class thief. "Uh, before we had split up in pairs!" Yes, that was a good time! She mentally high fived herself for the lie, beaming brightly. That front seat was all hers.

"That's quite early to call for shotgun since we just got there, don't'cha think, Cassie?"

"W-Well, you know me. Always planning ahead," the mathematician explained, laughing nervously.

"Plus, if you did call it then, which you didn't, I would have heard you since I was standing right next to you!" The Australian countered. He was sure that the front seat was as good as his.

It was silent as the two stared at each other. Suddenly, Cassandra lunged for the handle, throwing the door open and beginning to climb in. Though Ezekiel wasn't having any of that. The thief grabbed the older woman around her waist and dragged her out, trying to avoid getting kicked or punched. Setting her down gently, he turned to climb into the front seat, but was halted at the tug on his hoodie, which he now regretted wearing.

This went on for a while and was soon accompanied by a string of profanities from both parties. Finally, Eve, who had witnessed the whole spectacle, along with Jake, who was waiting in the back, got fed up with the two of them. Marching to the other side, she wrenched them apart and put a fair amount of distance between them.

"Stop it, both of you," she commanded in her stern voice, though it had a paternal twinge to it now. "This is ridiculous! For crying out loud, it's only a seat, guys." This made the two at fault feel a bit ashamed. "You shouldn't be going at it like this over a _seat_ ," she continued, stressing the word 'seat'. Her eyes were burning what felt like dissapointment holes into the both of them as they looked anywhere but at her. "And that's why Jake is getting the front seat."

"Ah, _what_?!"

"But, Colonel Baird--"

The Guardian held up a finger, stopping any and all complaints. "No 'but's, complaining, or whining, okay? I don't wanna hear it. You guys can sulk and work it out in the _back_ ," she told them, gesturing to the back seats. Eve watched them moan and groan (well, Ezekiel did) as they climbed into the back after Jake climbed into the front. With a satisfied smile and nod, she went back around the car to hop into the driver's seat.

"Everyone ready?"

A chorus of 'yes's was her response. She swore she heard a 'yes, Mom' in an Australian accent, but ignored it for now. Finally, they set off back to the Annex. It was silent for a moment before the radio was switched on and turned to the music that Jake enjoyed. Eve heard something akin to a whine and glanced in the back through her mirror. Her eyes locked with the raven-haired Australian, ceasing any complaints or requests regarding the radio and causing the male to slump in his seat in defeat. Satisfied smile back in place, Eve let the music overwhelm her as she enjoyed it and the ride.

Meanwhile, in the back, Cassandra had accepted what she dubbed as their 'punishment' and Jake's choice if music. She noticed, however, that her fellow Librarian, Ezekiel, was still sulking about the entire thing. Poking him to get his attention, she flashed him a smile, glad to receive one back. She always felt accomplished when she got the other to genuinely smile. Still smiling, she rested her head on the thief's shoulder, relaxing against him. When she felt a head on top of her own, her smile widened. Just like that, the two of them rode that way until their destination, enjoying everything.

And if Eve or Jake saw, they didn't say anything at the Annex.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new tumblr, guys.
> 
> It's kawaiilibrarian.
> 
> You should go check it out and send me prompts. Please.


End file.
